


Don't Be A Dick[Or I'll Call You Daddy]

by MerelyJamieMerelyWriting



Series: The Space Between Us Dwindles As The Days Pass [3]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Peter Parker, Bisexual Tony Stark, Exhibitionism, Feelings Realization, Horny Teenagers, Karen and Friday are Friends, M/M, Making Out, Minor Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Peter Parker Knows What He Wants, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Tony Stark, Protective Wade Wilson, Slow Burn, Sugar Daddy Tony Stark, Teasing, Tony Actually Mentors Peter, Tony Resists, Tony does his Best, Tony is a good guy, Underage Kissing, Wade Wilson Breaking the Fourth Wall, referenced past vague trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-06-29 02:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15719865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerelyJamieMerelyWriting/pseuds/MerelyJamieMerelyWriting
Summary: Peter's second weekend since the events inDon't Call Me Kid[Or I'll Call You Daddy]Features:1.)Wade shows up at Peter's school in "disguise", Peter and Tony join Deadpool on a rescue mission that reveals a little more of the puzzle of Peter's past, Peter initially seeks comfort from Tony but quickly ends up using the opportunity to lever them even more solidly over Tony's mental lines in the sand.2.) *NEW*A short interlude with Pepper when they arrive back at the compound, Friday interrupts a tense moment against the door to Tony's quarters with an emergency call from Ned, detour to the hospital where Tony throws more piles of money at life's problems because- Well because he can, so why the hell not?  Finally, Peter and Tony stumble on board the jet where Peter tries to take what Tony's offering without pushing so hard for once and honestly would probably even have succeeded- No way to tell now though since it's Tony pushing them over the lines this time.["...because you're not actuallyallowedto call me a dick you little brat.""You're a dick, punish me Daddy," Peter forced out tightly, barely able to speak past the pressure on his throat.]





	1. 44 Days Remaining

             _44 Days Remaining..._

            "Peter," MJ said flatly, eyes going wide as she stared down the hallway. "Can you see that too or am I just tripping on Tony Stark's magic weed?"

            Peter followed her gaze and promptly had a heart attack as his eyes landed on a familiar red, black, and white mask that absolutely did not belong in his school. Wade had a pair of janitor coveralls over his suit, katanas bulging out conspicuously where they were still strapped to his back under the material.

            Peter swore colorfully, storming off down the hall towards him when Wade spotted him and stopped to wave enthusiastically.

            "For fuck's sake, what are you wearin- Scratch that, what the _hell_ are you doing here?!" Peter hissed at Wade as he grabbed him by the wrist too roughly and jerked him toward the supply closet.

            Peter felt and heard the bones in Wade's wrist crackle under his grip as he glanced back to MJ with a tight grin and a shrug.

            "Ooh hoo hoo," Wade gasped out, following Peter without resistance as he cooed, "You know how much I love it when you get rough with me baby-"

            "Wade!" Peter snarled and the thud of Wade's head crashing into the door echoed down the hall, masking the sound of the door jamb breaking rather effectively if Peter did say so himself.

            "Yeesh kid," Wade yelped as they stumbled into the small room and Peter let him go as he leaned back against the door to keep it shut. Wade straightened up and struck a faux outraged pose across the room. "I like getting freaky in public too but at your high school in a broom closet? Isn't this a little- Oh fucksticks, what am I even saying, it's basically like you've been reading my diary or something but maybe next time use the handle instead of my head as a battering ram?"

            Peter stared at him for a moment, taking in the entirety of his get up incredulously. "That's all your head's good for if you thought this was even kind of a good idea! Nobody here knows who I really am, you're not exactly fucking blending in!"

            Wade scoffed in indignation and protested, "Hey now, everyone knows that people trust a man in a unifor-"

            "You're wearing your fucking suit you freak, I can- Jesus Christ Wade, your katanas are clearly visible! How did you even get this far without the cops getting called?!"

            "That's-" Wade broke off for a moment, looking between himself and Peter rapidly a few times while gasping dramatically. Peter snorted, rolling his eyes as he waited for him to be done. "That's- Yeah, no that's fair- that's actually a _really_ fair question. On an unrelated note, I should probably keep this quick. So TLDR, I got a hot lead-"

            "A lead? I'll meet you after school dude, why didn't you just text me?" Peter interrupted him impatiently, turning to pull the door open.

            "After school huh?" Wade sneered and Peter went still when a gloved hand shot past him, holding the door shut as he looked back at Wade over his shoulder.

            "Well, yeah- I can't just ditch halfway through the day," Peter replied slowly, not liking the tone of Wade's voice or his sudden close proximity one bit.

            "In-ter-es-ting," Wade drew the syllables out dramatically and Peter rolled his eyes, he didn't want to deal with this today. "I happen to know that you ditched just last week at about this time to drive out to your precious little top secret Avengers Compound-"

            "Oh my God, are you following me again?" Peter ground his teeth, glaring indignantly when Wade shrugged unapologetically without moving. "Goddammit, I told you that shit wasn't cool asshole- You swore you'd stop stalking me when I agreed to work with you-"

            "Yeah but then you started hanging out with some _other_ creepy adult-"

            "Tony's not a creepy adult, he's-" Peter's cheeks flushed hotly and he bit his lip as he stumbled over what to say that wouldn't be traditionally creepy.

            "Uh huh, jury's still out on that one Webs-"

            " _You're_ the creep-" Peter grunted, trying to push Wade back without breaking the door off its hinges to no avail. "Dude, come on-"

            Wade canted his hips forward to roll against Peter's skinny jean clad ass suggestively and Peter let out a frustrated huff, freezing when voices grew closer in the hall and the door creaked with the force of his latest wriggle.

            "See, that's the reaction you _should_ have when a much older dude gets pervy with you-" Wade whispered mockingly into Peter's ear as the voices passed the door and kept walking.

            "Oh, is it?" Peter narrowed his eyes and rocked his hips back against Wade's deliberately, quirking an eyebrow when Wade rutted against him in response. Peter felt himself start to get hard at the rigid line of hot pressure that was Wade's cock pressing into his right cheek and ran the tip of his tongue along his top lip slowly before snapping, "You're one to talk-"

            "You don't get me at all little spider," Wade purred as he ground himself against Peter again. "It's not that I have a problem with it, see I'm open minded myself- No, the problem is your eyes- they turn into those adorable little heart emojis and stars when you look at Stark and I don't think you'd see it if he _was_ a creep. That's where I come in."

            "It's not your job to look out for me so quit dragging me into your Daddy fantasy- I'm not your kid." Peter hissed back, holding back a groan when a shiver of arousal flew down his spine at the way Wade's cock twitched hard before he replied.

            "Nah, you're right, I'm not Daddy Deadpool and this aint my job," Wade murmured with one last long thrust against Peter's firm ass. "It _is_ entirely my pleasure though- Gotta say, this whole nerdy teen thing? _Really_ working for me, I almost don't even miss the spandex."

            Wade hopped back away from him before the headbutt could connect with a snicker, glancing around calculatingly before climbing up the shelves to the air duct as Peter pulled his phone out with a sigh. "Whatever, I'll let him know we have a lead but we can't wait here-"

            "As much as I'd love to netflix and chill with you, you delightful little cocktease," Wade cooed down at him as he pried the grate off the duct. "Lead expires in about forty five cool ones so you can either be a 'good boy' and wait for Daddy Stark or you can come be a mother fucking badass and rescue some kids with me. Up to you."

            Peter watched him climb in, jaw clenched to hold in the furious rant he wanted to unleash because he knew he wouldn't have enough control over his volume. There was a loud crash out in the hallway and a few people screamed. He blew out an exasperated breath and screwed his eyes shut in disbelief as he listened to Wade bolt away down the hallway screeching as curious students flooded the hall.

            Peter's hand crept down to rub at his distractingly hard cock and he bit his lip, Wade probably wasn't wrong. He probably wouldn't have given a shit if Tony had been a creep, but that didn't matter because Tony _hadn't_ been a creep. It wasn't like Tony was pressuring him into anything, if anything it was the other way around which made _him_ the- Peter frowned slightly and resolved to respect the boundaries Tony was trying to set a little more.

            He waited until everything was silent again and crept out of the closet into the empty hall, sneaking into the bathroom before anyone could catch him out of class after the bell. Peter ordered himself sternly in the mirror to get the phone out again before any more time could pass.

            Peter shifted his weight back and forth, hopping a little impatiently as the line rang for the fourth time. He was already fighting his impulse to just sneak off to meet Wade without telling Tony and now that he'd finally forced himself to make the call, he wasn't picking up. Figured.

            "You better not be calling to tell me you're skipping out early again this week Parker."

            Peter sighed heavily into the phone and rolled his eyes, already maxed out on his daily patience for being treated like a kid. "Oh my God, you seriously need to quit treating me like your child if you don't want me calling you Da-"

            "Peter-" Tony's voice was sharp and pinched with warning and Peter felt a wicked grin playing at the corners of his lips, relaxing as the amusement flooded him.

            "I'm just sayin'," he tossed back lightly, grinning at himself in the mirror and picking at his hair idly. "Don't you wanna know why I'm calling?"

            "To throw a Peter shaped wrench in my regularly scheduled programming, I would assume. Why else would you be calling four hours before you're due on my doorstep?" Tony sighed like the weight of the world was on his shoulders and Peter quirked an eyebrow.

            "Didn't know we had a scheduled start time for the weekend," Peter said after a beat too long. "Or were you just assuming I'd rush straight out the second the bell rang?"

            "What, you got somewhere better to be?" Tony teased back, tone belying his smirk.

            "Well, actually-" Peter began consideringly, pausing just long enough for Tony to give a slightly offended huff before finishing. "Wade just swung by on lunch-"

            "Hang on, Wade? So you're telling me Deadpool just popped into the local high scho-"

            "I don't know, he was wearing a janitor uniform over his suit but you could still see his katanas under the materi- I don't ask how he does the things he does anymore Mr. Stark, he just does-" Peter let out an exasperated sigh and Tony took the opportunity to interject.

            "I'm sorry, weren't you trying to tell me what better place there was for you to be than here at the compound? If you're about to tell me the answer is that ridiculous red and black sackdoll-"

            "Maybe if you'd quit interrupting me-" Peter snapped heatedly, sucking in a breath through his nose as he tried to calm down when Tony's voice barked down the line at him again.

            "Sorry sorry sorry, please, do go on- Where do you-"

            "We!" Peter cut him off loudly, glaring into the mirror determinedly. "God, you're- I'm calling you because he got a lead but you need to hurry-"

            "Hurry? When do we need to meet him?"

            "Forty five minutes," Peter groaned and scrubbed a hand over his face as he paced over to the wall, leaning back into the cool tile with a little wriggle of frustration. "You're wasting ti-"

            Tony made a grumpy noise and grumbled, "I thought I already told you you needed to let me know earlier-"

            Peter felt his temper fraying with his impatience and he growled, "Yeah, I know that and so does he and _he_ doesn't like you."

            The moment it had left his mouth, Peter wanted to take it back. It was too rude, too snotty, too _childish_ -

            "What's that supposed to mean?" Tony's suddenly sharp tone snapped him out of his anxiety spiral.

            "Nothing, he just- I called you right after he told me, just get out here as fast as you can okay?" Peter ground his teeth as he scrambled for something else to say to remind him that he wasn't a kid. "I already made my choice, I'm waiting for _you_ Mr. Stark."

            There was a thoughtful moment of silence as Peter heard Tony thinking on the other end of the connection. "So he purposely didn't give you enough time to wait for me."

            "Tony, please! Just-" Peter winced at the desperation in his voice but, before he could descend into the depths of overthinking, Tony was responding soothingly.

            "Alright already, jeez kid. Cut the histrionics, I'm already on my way. I was out testing some new mods in the field so I should be able to shave an extra half hour off the usual travel time. I can be in the city in about forty five minutes so we'll only be fifteen late."

            "Yeah!" Peter blurted out loudly, face flushing a little at his over enthused tone. He cleared his throat and tried again, "I mean, seriously? That's so aweso- I mean, thanks Mr. Stark! Meetcha over by the alley from last time?"

            "Sounds like a plan Stan."

            Tony disconnected the call, debating for a moment before going with his gut.

            "Friday? We don't happen to have access to the audio of that interaction with Deadpool do we? Check school cameras and maybe-"

            "Sir, Peter was holding his phone during the last bit of the conversation and because Karen is integrated with the new phone you gave him she was able to hear the entire thing."

            "Now, Friday."

            "Yes boss," she replied cheerfully as the slightly muffled audio began to play.

            "Can you cut the background noise and enhance the voices?"

            "Of course, right away sir."

            _"Whatever, I'll let him know we have a lead but we can't wait here-"_

_"As much as I'd love to netflix and chill with you, you delightful little cocktease, lead expires in about forty five cool ones so you can either be a good boy and wait for Daddy Stark or you can come be a mother fucking badass and rescue some kids with me. Up to you."_

            Rage flew through him, recklessly burning through his body at the word 'cocktease' and cooling to a steely fury at 'Daddy Stark'. Then Tony shivered in his suit, grinning as he realized belatedly that the kid had told him forty five minutes when he'd called which meant it had taken him almost no time to decide to honor his agreement with Tony.

            Tony spotted him on the roof of a building a few blocks away from the school and swooped in so Peter could hop on his back. The address Wade had texted Peter was a run down warehouse on the edge of the city and Tony had a bad feeling in his gut the second he laid eyes on it.

            He followed Peter up the drive and into the building, watching Peter sprint further in at the sound of a scream. Tony looked around and figured the scream was probably well deserved given the kind of set up these people had.

            Tony hung back around the edges of the room as Peter hollered at Wade in the midst of carnage. Wade launched into a detailed and unflinching description of what he'd walked in on and Peter went still as his eyes bounced from Wade to the injured and dead men around him.

            He did his best to ignore what Wade was shouting at Peter as he spotted what he was looking for: A heavy locked metal door. Tony looked over when the shouting stopped abruptly and saw Peter yanking his mask up so he could vomit off to the side, waving Wade back to his massacre as he gagged.

            Tony took a step toward Peter with a sympathetic wince but a small sound stopped him cold. A tiny cough echoed against the metal of the door in front of him and he refocused, carefully cutting through the lock so he could yank the door open.

            He opened his mask quickly when he saw about a dozen underfed and dirty children staring back at him with wide hollow eyes and turned wordlessly to catch Peter's horrified face in the split second before he yanked his mask back down. They worked together silently, getting the kids to the hospital and leaving Wade to his blades.

            "Wait here." Tony watched Peter for a moment but he made no move to follow, standing listlessly at the curb as his eyes followed Tony's path back into the warehouse.

            Tony leaned against the wall at the back of the room, grimacing as he watched Wade hack the head the rest of the way free but otherwise not moving as he waited to catch Wade's attention. Wade paused and straightened up, cocking his head to the side slightly before tossing the head away carelessly. He pivoted in place with a little flourish and watched Tony right back, waiting for him to speak.

            "Good work," Tony offered gruffly, crossing his arms and looking around distantly. "Those kids are safe because of you."

            Deadpool snorted and leaned towards him with exaggerated curiosity. "What, no lecture about due process and a fair trail and not being so fucking violen-"

            "Some people deserve to be erased," Tony interrupted sharply, setting his jaw and looking back at Deadpool steadily.

            "Maybe you're not so bad after all Tinman," Wade allowed after another beat of tense silence had passed.

            Tony nodded curtly and turned to leave, pausing to level a steely glare over his shoulder before he made it all the way out the door. "Oh, one more thing- if you ever make him choose between us again? I'll encase you in cement and drop you to the bottom of the ocean. Don't fucking test me Wilson."

            "Well that didn't last long- Did you not see what kind of place this was? Maybe I coulda been less of a dick about it- That's my bad, really- I'm a pot stirrer but don't you think it's a _little_ toxic to be so possessive when you're not even togeth- Actually, you know what? That's beside the point which is that it wasn't actually _about_ you this time. This wasn't exactly a 'wait for back up' type of situation," Wade spluttered as he gestured wildly around the bloody room.

            Tony eyed him for a moment and went with his gut. "So you didn't want back up, you wanted us to get the kids to the hospital."

            "Ding ding ding, we have a _fucking_ winner!" Wade exclaimed sarcastically as he paced away a little ways. "Why don't you untwist those panties just a little, we both know full well who he chose anyways so I'm not entirely clear on why you're feeling so threatened Iron Pebbles. I just figured if he got here before you did then he could start getting them to safety sooner."

            "If you tell him why you don't want him to wait for me, he'll tell me. I'm not going to tell him to make traumatized kids wait longer to get rescued," Tony grumbled, shaking his head and glancing back at the door they'd been hidden behind.  "Anything ever happens to him because I trusted you with his safety though-"

            "Lemme guess, the thing from before with the cement and giant squid tentacle rape and the never ending drowning?" Wade interrupted, clapping excitedly and bouncing a little.

            Tony quirked an eyebrow at him skeptically. "Giant squi-"

            "Yeah, no, that part was in my head- I heard it as soon as I said it out loud." Wade waved him off as he walked away to grab a few of the guns that were scattered around the room.

            "Is this related to Simon Says?" Tony asked while Wade filled a second bag with weapons, movements getting a little more aggressive as he replied animatedly.

            "I didn't _think_  so but then, when I was busy trying to force 'em to talk, I was beating this one fuckstick with this other pumpkin fucker's pelvis and this _other_ sack of fucks blurted out that they didn't know what _'he'_ wanted the kids for. Up till then they'd been trying to act like they didn't have a boss, they were entrepreneurs right up until he saw his buddy's brains getting scooped out by-"

            "Really, and this is on me- I should have clarified, my bad. Don't need a play by play," Tony said over him with a grimace. "So I gather that profanity laden mess was a yes, now- as _few_ details as possible, mind you- what is he doing with them?"

            "Long story short?" Wade asked, crossing his arms and sizing Tony up speculatively. He shrugged and headed for the window nonchalantly with a skip. "Same thing that happened to me- Same thing he did to Webs a few years back. He's changing them- you say enhancing, I say mutating. It's really more of an individual rights kinda thing- I'd explain but you folks are much more careful about your fourth wall over here and I don't wanna overstep-"

            Tony went still as Wade continued chattering, heart stopping for a second then racing all at once as his vision went fuzzy. He realized all at once that he'd somehow never actually asked Peter how he'd come to be Spiderman. He thought back frantically over all the information he'd gathered over the last few years and remembered half a sentence from the first day they'd met that implied that whatever it was that gave him his powers had happened six months prior.

            "Wait," Tony forced out tightly, trying to hold the panic attack at bay a little longer. "Tell me what he did to Pe-"

            Wade turned to him with a faux shocked pose, shaking his head vehemently. "Nope, you said as few details as possible and I really rather think that's his story to tell, don't you Daddio?"

            "How?" Tony nearly cracked a molar with how hard he ground his teeth when Deadpool turned back to the window. He took a deep breath in through his nose and ordered himself to keep it together. "Just- Tell me how he's changing them. Please."

            "Pain." Deadpool's mask looked somehow sympathetic as he added in an uncharacteristically gentle tone. "Excruciating, mind breaking pain."

            Tony nodded sharply, looking away as the nausea rose up to choke him and his vision blurred. He didn't try to stop Wade again as he started to climb out the window, frozen in place as his agile imagination conjured up horror after horror.

            "You know," Wade called back over his shoulder, voice steeled with the threat of violence. "That threat you tossed out goes both ways Lord Stark. You let anything happen to that kid and winter is motherfucking coming- and by 'winter' I do mean me- that is to say, myself- I will be coming- for you- Fuck that spiraled, point being I'll find you and push you out of a window after having consensual sex with my- Nope, off track again. I'm gonna start over. Kid gets hurt, kill you. Find you, kill you. Muchos pain."

            "You'd be too late," Tony shot back bitterly with a dark hate-fueled chuckle. "I'd find me first."

            Deadpool regarded him for another long moment before he nodded to himself decisively. "You're not nearly as one percent as I expected the great Tony Stark to be." He hopped out the window and ducked back through to toss a bundle of fabric at Tony. "Ness was right, you got kind eyes."

            Tony snorted sarcastically as he caught it out of the air. "Thanks, I think?"

            "There was one person who wasn't here. According to Loose Lips Lucy over there, he goes to meet the head honcho every day from noon to two- Which tracks because the mind control only lasts so long."

            Tony looked down at the zip up he'd caught in confusion. "What does that have to do with this?"

            "Give it to Webs. He'll know."

            Tony took a breath, questions whirling through his mind, but Wade was gone in a heartbeat. He shook his head and headed back out front to where Peter was waiting, mask dangling from his fingers.

            "Took ya long enou-" Peter broke off abruptly, eyes going wide as his nostrils flared with the force of his sniff. His stare shot down to the hoodie in Tony's hands sharply and Tony held it out to him, watching silently as Peter took it from him with shaking hands.

            Tony felt his eyebrows jump up when Peter buried his face in the fabric and inhaled deeply. "What-"

            "He was here." Peter's voice was hoarse and shocked. "He was really- Oh God, it's been almost a year since I found anythi- I thought- I really thought he was gone this time."

            Tony stepped out of his suit and planted his hands on Peter's shoulders, steadying him when his knees wobbled dangerously. "Who?"

            "Where did you find this?" Peter demanded, locking eyes with Tony over the sweatshirt.

            "Deadpool found it inside, the owner wasn't around." Peter's knuckles went white where they were twisted in the fabric and Tony tugged him closer, enveloping him in a tight hug. "Whose is it, kid?"

            Peter swallowed hard into Tony's shoulder, trying desperately to compose himself. When he leaned back to make eye contact again, Tony could see the moisture caught in his lashes and forced the panic even further back in his mind. Peter needed him right now. "It's okay Peter, you can tell me an-"

            "Uncle Ben. Back when-" Peter broke off weakly, jaw trembling slightly as he tried not to lose it. "When what happened happened, I couldn't- Killgrave took him. I've been chasing his trail ever since."

            Tony ran a hand up Peter's back soothingly when he pressed his face back into Tony's shoulder with a thick sniffle. "And what exactly was it that ha-"

            Peter went stiff in his arms and snapped, "I don't wanna talk about it."

            "Okay," Tony replied quickly, squeezing once and pulling back to look him in the face earnestly. "Hey, seriously- that's fine. You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to, just tell me what I can- What do you need? You're not alo-"

            Peter darted in, kissing the words out of Tony's mouth as a tear rolled down his cheek and Tony kissed him back gently until the edge of hysteria in his movements slackened. He pulled back just enough to mumble a reluctant, "Peter, hey- We can't-"

            "You asked what I needed-" Peter whined, locking his arms around Tony's neck and hitching his legs around his waist stubbornly.

            "Kid," Tony gasped, voice breaking on a moan when Peter's thighs flexed and brought their hips into alignment. "We're on a public sidewalk in front of what's about to be an active crime scene and you're not wearing your mask-"

            "I know, I know but-" Sirens echoed in the distance and Peter bit his lip, trailing off with an unhappy noise at the way Tony tensed at the sound. He took a deep breath and fought through the haze of need to force himself to climb back down.  He took a small step back until their only point of contact was where his fingers had somehow caught on Tony's wrist. "Sorry, I- I'm sorry."

            Tony looked torn as he stared toward the sirens and tried to regain the urgency to leave. He compromised when it didn't reappear and stepped forward to brush the hair away from Peter's forehead. "Nah, _I'm_ sorry- I wish we had more time, you have no idea how much I- But we _really_ gotta get outta here before-"

            "More time?"  Peter cocked his head to the side, eyes still glassy with unshed tears as he bravely attempted a smirk along with his teasing proposition. "You know, those sirens are still about eight minutes away based on typical traffic in this area and-"

            "Peter-" Tony tried again desperately, trying to fight the panic and the arousal and swaying a little closer to him as arousal started winning.  Peter's joking demeanor vanished the second Tony drifted closer and he was struck with the epiphany that he was really mostly pretty sure Tony's control was already in tatters.

            "Seven and a half minutes Mr. Stark. Kiss me again," Peter breathed, blinking at him expectantly as he waited to see if he'd break. "I need you-"

            Tony leaned in and busied himself with kissing his way back into Peter's mouth until the material of the spider suit went loose under his grip. Peter shrugged it off his shoulders deftly and it caught around his knees, just an inch or two below the loose hem of his boxers judging by the breeze on his thighs.

            "Are you _insane_ -" Tony hissed, eyes widening in alarm as the suit fell down over his tee shirt covered shoulders but not moving to pull away at all.

            "Six and a half minutes," Peter panted, twisting closer and nibbling back along Tony's stubbled jaw to moan directly into his ear. "I just want you to feel something real quick- need you to feel- If you tell me to stop I will, I just need you-"

            "Quit begging and hurry the fuck up then," Tony ground out, trying to keep breathing steadily through the need to shove Peter against the nearest hard surface despite the encroaching sound of sirens.

            "Six minutes," Peter murmured, pulling Tony's hand around toward his ass. "You know I had a whole forty minutes to kill before you showed up earlier-" Peter dragged their entangled fingers behind his back to dip under the waistband of his boxers.

            "Peter- what are you-" Tony stammered weakly as Peter tugged his hand further down and he choked when his fingertips nudged against the slightly puffy rim of his entrance.

            "Five and a half minutes," Peter moaned, catching Tony's bottom lip between his teeth as he dragged Tony's fingers over his hole where it was still a bit sticky with lube and sensitive from his earlier experimental adventures. "Can you feel how much I needed you, sir? How much I need-"

            Tony swore colorfully as his balls tightened at the vivid mental images Peter's words were filling his mind with and he grunted out a strangled "Five fucking minutes-" as he reconnected their lips harshly. "We need to-"

            Peter pressed Tony's fingers back towards where he wanted them and pulled his own hand back out of his boxers. " _Now_  it's five minutes, do you need me too sir?" Peter's fingers tripped down his abs through the thin material of his white tank top toward where Tony was standing at attention in his jogging pants until Tony caught his wrist in a strong warning grip.

            "Peter-" Tony began in a strong tone he was feeling proud of given how hard the rest of him was shaking with need but Peter caught his eye in challenge.

            "Tell me to stop then," Peter groaned and Tony felt himself flex against the material as Peter slowly inched their hands closer to the goal, easily overpowering his last vestiges of resistance as he closed the distance steadily while giving Tony a chance to protest. The sirens were getting too loud to ignore at this point. "Four and a half minutes, please- Need to feel how much you need me Tony and then we can go, I promise-"

            Tony swallowed hard and let go of Peter's wrist as a drop of pre-cum welled up to roll down his throbbing cock in anticipation. He reached up to drag the neck of Peter's tee to the side so he could sink his teeth into the pale freckled skin around the same moment Peter's fingers curled around him through the soft material of his pants.

            "Fuck," Tony cried out as the first wave of his orgasm crashed over him and he sucked a bruise into Peter's collarbone as he bucked into his grip helplessly. "Do I need you enough? Dammit kid, we don't have time for this-"

            "We have four minutes," Peter said, tone uneven as he stared down at the growing wet spot on the front of Tony's pants and Tony moaned desperately into Peter's skin as pleasure sparked down to his fingertips. "I can't believe you- As soon as I- God, you're so hard still sir."

            "Yeah, yeah- I need you so much it's goddamn embarrassing," Tony grumbled, hips jerking again when Peter shifted his grip curiously. Tony bit his lip hard when Peter slipped his hand into his pants to collect some of his release before he promptly shoved it down the back of his own boxers again.

            "You said 'hot' wrong," Peter quipped lightly as his slick fingers reactivated the remnants of the lube he'd crafted. He guided Tony's fingers in tiny circles until he felt them moving on their own, teasing without penetrating until Peter let out a broken moan of, "Three minutes, please-"

            "Forty minutes to kill? On a scale from one to how many fingers worth of needing me did you get up to earlier?" Tony shot back lightly, wringing a wrecked noise out of Peter when he pressed his middle finger into the swollen hole without warning up to the second knuckle.

            "Three," Peter managed to get out as he twisted his hips down in an attempt to get Tony's finger further inside as he came, ass tightening rhythmically around Tony's finger in time with the hitching moans spilling out of him along with his release.

            "Two minutes," he mumbled blearily, blinking in an effort to steady his vision then shivering as Tony pulled his hand away from him gently. He started to bend his knees to pull his suit up but Tony caught him and braced him on his shoulder, tugging the suit up for him with one last kiss.

            "Wattaya say we just head straight back to the compound? I have clothes you can borrow and anything else you need we can just overnight in by tomorrow."

            "Sounds good to me sir," Peter said, grinning as he watched Tony disappear into his suit before finally pulling his mask back on. By the time the sirens arrived sixty seconds later, Tony and Peter were safely zooming through the sky blocks away.

            According to Karen, Peter was dozing safely up on his back so Tony was left to his thoughts. His eyes inevitably landed on the countdown Friday had added to his head up display at some point and the number forty-four had never looked so intimidating.


	2. The One Where I'm So Sorry It Took So Long For Me To Finish This Chapter

             Peter saw her before Tony, squinting at the glass doors to the compound and going tense. "I'll uh- I'll be in in a few minutes sir," he said quickly over the comms, hopping off of Tony's back and swinging over to the side of the building.

             "Everything okay?" Tony asked, watching Peter scurry up to the roof as he landed at the front doors.

             "Oh, everything's great- It's just that, well, that was awkward enough the first time around so I'm not trying to do it again in cum soaked boxers."

             "What are you-" Tony began as he grabbed the handle, stopping short at the sight of Pepper on the other side of the glass. "Wow, not even gonna warn me? That's cold Parker, stone cold."

             Pepper rolled her eyes at him and stepped forward to reach for the handle. Tony tightened his grip on the metal handle, holding it shut as he waited for Peter to reply.

             "I'm so sorry Mr. Stark-" he murmured contritely, amusement bubbling under the surface in a way that had Tony's eyes narrowing.

             "Yeah, you sound really remorseful," Tony snorted, holding the door closed when Pepper yanked at it again with a glare.

             "Well, maybe later you can show me exactly how sorry you'd like me to be sir," Peter shot back teasingly and Tony felt his sticky cock twitch inside his suit at the images it evoked. He took a deep breath and let go, striding in as Pepper stumbled back slightly with the door.

             "Really-" Pepper huffed, straightening up as he slid his faceplate back with a grin.

             "Pepper, to what do I owe the-"

             "Do you think I want to be here Tony? I have my own life, I have things to do- I have a gala to organize and a charity dinner to set up and we're buying two different companies next week but am I working on any of that? No, I'm here to make sure you don't forget about Shuri's visit tomorrow. Be nice Tony, be respectful-"

             "I don't need a babysitter Pep, I get it okay? Best behavior tomorrow," Tony paused to offer a lopsided grin and salute. "I promise."

             "You don't need a babysitter," Pepper repeated with a laugh, raising an eyebrow at him skeptically. "Since when exactly? Especially over the last year-"

             "I know, would you- Are you listening to me? I know I've been hard to deal with, I'm working on it-"

             "Working on it? You're _working_ on it? Tony-"

             "Thanks for coming by Pepper, you look beautiful- as always, I mean, that's no surprise unlike your sudden presence but I'm a little busy-" Tony said loudly, turning back to the door after offering her a false smile.

             "Busy!" Pepper repeated with a scoff as she shook her head at him. "Busy! I'd never have guessed what with the- the-" She broke off again to give his suit an angry glare and Tony tried not to think about the ruined jogging pants his suit was concealing. "I got the message loud and clear last week Tony, you really can't even take that stupid thing off for five minutes just to talk to me?"

             "You know, would that I could but-" Tony gave her his best fake disappointed look and turned, sliding the faceplate back on and walking out the door before she could respond. He heard the rapid click of her heels behind him and took off for the roof before she could get through the door.

             Peter was laying flat on his back along the edge of the roof, arms crossed behind his head as he watched the clouds drift by. His street clothes were piled in a heap to his right, mask carefully laid on top, and he'd put his suit back on. He shifted to look at Tony as he landed a few feet away and grinned up at him. "That was a lot faster than I thought it'd be!"

             "Well, she wanted me to take off the suit," Tony sighed and stepped out of the suit with a frown at his ruined pants. "Couldn't very well let her see these, she saw us get back together and she knows you're underage. She's never been petty before but you know what they say- Never look a woman scorned in the mouth or something about hell, fury and whatever- You get the gist."

             Peter snickered and sat up to squint at him in the late afternoon sun. "Fair enough, what was she here for?"

             Tony rolled his eyes and jerked his head toward the door back into the compound, turning as Peter snatched up his clothes and hopped to his feet. "She was warning me to be- What's the best word? Diplomatic? Tomorrow with the spy-"

             "To be- Mr. Stark! C'mon, you're not gonna- I mean, you'll be nice, won't you? Shuri's really-"

             "Princess Panther has nothing to worry about, one _word_ about Rogers though-" Tony pushed the door open more forcefully than he intended and it clanged off the wall jarringly. Peter caught it before it could slam back into Tony and glanced up at him from the side curiously.

             "I have a question," Peter asked, giving Tony a quick once over. Tony returned the look and quirked an eyebrow at him.

             "I probably have an answer," Tony returned aloofly, heading into the compound and towards his rooms without waiting.

             Peter darted after him, catching up and sliding him sidelong glances for a few beats before he licked his lips and asked in a more cautious tone, "Can I _ask_ you the question?"

             "Knock yourself out," Tony replied easily, turning into the hallway with Peter on his elbow.

             "Why are you- I mean, you're so angr- I just don't get wh- Germany was about the- uh, the Accords? Wasn't it?"

             "Get to the point kid," Tony ordered gruffly, pausing at the door and turning to him apprehensively.

             Peter watched him critically as he tried to gauge whether he was making a mistake. "If Germany was about the Accords, why is it personal? You disagreed about something work related, and you can't honestly tell me you believe in that stupid thing anyways-"

             Tony frowned at him slightly. "I signed at the dotted line, I definitely-"

             "You would have made me sign it then, if it was some big moral stance you were taking." Peter's voice was flat and certain and Tony stilled, snapping his mouth shut as he considered Peter's point.

             "Alright, fine. So it's not the Accords I'm angry about-"

             "Then what hap-" Peter interrupted him again and Tony's heart pounded loudly in his ears as the grainy security feed from the Winter Soldier training facility dragged itself out of his repressed memories a little more than he was comfortable with.

             Tony's eyes flashed at him furiously and, before he could pull back the knee-jerk reaction, he snapped, "What happened with your Uncle? Forget that, what happened to _you_?"

             Peter flinched and bit his lip, glaring at Tony in silent reproach as he tried not to waver when the bottom fell out of his stomach.

             "Oh, right, you didn't want to talk about it and I respected your boundaries which, I'm sure you're aware, doesn't exactly come naturally to me-"

             "Okay, fine but you _said_ I could ask you my question," Peter mumbled, eyes stinging slightly as he looked away and swallowed convulsively.

             Tony banged his fist against the door in frustration and growled, "I never fucking said I'd answer it, Jesus Christ!"

             He regretted it the second Peter's shoulders jumped, not liking the flash of unease it produced in Peter at all. Peter's eyes widened as they shot to Tony's fist incredulously, returning to meet his stare as he raised his eyebrows expectantly. They stood in silence for a full minute, each waiting for the other to back down, until Peter's tongue flicked across his bottom lip and he furrowed his brows in faux distress as he blinked mournfully at him.

             "I'm so sorry, please, I didn't mean to upset you Daddy-"

             Tony's other hand twisted in the front of Peter's suit and he slammed him into the door next to where his fist was already planted. "Seriously not in the mood right now kid, cut the shit."

             "Please D-" Peter whimpered and the hand on his chest shifted up to cage his neck against the door.

             "Stop," Tony snapped, swearing under his breath as his grip tightened until he could feel Peter's pulse rushing too fast beneath his fingers.

             Peter swallowed hard and reveled in the way his throat shifted against Tony's warm calloused palm. "P-Please don't be mad Daddy, I couldn't stand it! You're my hero-"

             Tony's mouth fell open on a wave of stunned arousal and his anger fled as quickly as it'd come. He realized abruptly just how tightly he was gripping Peter's neck and went to pull his hand away, a horrified apology stuck in his throat when Peter caught his hand before the pressure could ease and held it there.

             Tony ducked in and kissed him roughly, pressing him back into the door until the wood creaked in protest. "Sorry, I didn't mean- I'm not really mad at _you_ -"

             "I _know_ that, you were just- ah, just being a dick," Peter interrupted him breathlessly, tipping his head back as Tony kissed and nipped his way down his neck to the collar of the suit.

             Tony jerked back to stare at him with wide offended eyes. "Did you just call me a dick?!"

             "What? Did I just call you a- Why, I would nev- Yeah, no definitely called you a dick and am actually not convinced that I'm not underselling it-"

             Tony's fingers tightened until Peter stopped talking, not because it was impossible yet but it was a few clicks past mildly uncomfortable. Peter's head went slightly fuzzy at the edges in a way he was finding he didn't quite hate. "Alright," Tony grunted after a moment of tense stillness. "Kitty's got cla- well, spider's got fangs is more accurate however all of that is irrelevant because you're not actually _allowed_ to call me a dick you little brat."

             "You're a dick, punish me Daddy," Peter forced out tightly, barely able to speak past the pressure on his throat.

             The breath flew out of Tony in a raspy whoosh and his hips shifted automatically to align the growing stiffness in his already ruined pants with the groove of Peter's hip. "Not f-fair kid-"

             "What? I didn't like the direction the conversation was going, can we get back to the kissing now?"

             "Peter! You can't just call me Daddy whenever you don't like the direction the conversation is going, that's not-"

             "I wanna suck your fat cock like I used to suck my thumb Daddy," Peter deadpanned, bursting into laughter at Tony's scandalized expression.

             "Alright, enough- Too much," Tony snorted and tried to tug the collar of the suit away from Peter's neck a little with a leer. "You got anything on under this damn thing?"

             "Why don't you take it off me and find out?" Peter shot back with a smirk, adding with a shrug, "Of course, spoiler alert, I'm still holding all my clothes in my hand so I think the answer is fairly obvious."

             "I'm sorry to interrupt-" Friday said mildly, pausing as they both began speaking at the same time.

             "You've got to be kidding me-" Tony grumbled glaring up at the ceiling crankily.

             "Don't worry about it Friday, what's up?" Peter responded, finishing in a firmer tone with a pointed look at Tony regarding the tone of his grumbling.

             "Thank you Peter, I actually have an urgent call for you from Ned-"

             "Your BFF Jill has the number for the compound?" Tony asked curiously, relaxing the hand on Peter's throat up to swipe a thumb over his reddened cheek with an amused smirk.

             Peter started to shake his head no when Friday's voice came again. "Karen forwarded the call to me when Ned called for a third time in five minutes, he stated that it was an emergency. Would you like me to connect the call?"

             "Yeah, thanks Friday!" Peter said quickly, nerves fluttering in his stomach.

             "Peter?" Ned's voice was urgent and Peter straightened up against the door immediately.

             "Hey Ned, what's goin' on? Is everything o-"

             "Oh thank God Peter, I thought you'd never answer! She lied to us about quitting, I should have known when she- I mean, her dark circles have only gotten worse- They need an adult and I don't know what to do, her Dad's not picking up-"

             "Ned, Ned, Ned wait- Slow down, man! What happened? Who needs an adult? Dark circles? Are you talking about-"

             "MJ collapsed again, we're at the hospital-"

             "Shit," Peter cursed as he went pale and Tony's eyebrows went up with concern. He opened the door carefully and nudged Peter through it as he kept talking to Ned. "Mr. Jones isn't picking up?"

             "Peter, I don't think they have insurance," Ned said in a small terrified voice and Peter went quiet with a stricken expression. Tony frowned as he collected some clothes and brought them back to where he'd deposited Peter at the couch.

             "Hey Ned," Tony began warmly, pulling out his most charming tone as he pushed the release on Peter's suit and handed him the clothes with a gentle push towards the bathroom. "It's Tony, couple quick questions then we're on our way to you. What hospital are the two of you at and, when you say they need an adult, you don't mean they're delaying treatment or anything right?"

             Everything was a blacked out blur of panic until his eyes caught on Ned's familiar face halfway down the sterile white hallway. Tony squeezed his shoulder and turned to the nurse's desk with a steely glint in his eye that brought Peter's heart-rate down to normal effortlessly.

             Peter darted forward, hugging Ned quickly and smiling at MJ over his shoulder. She was hooked up to an IV in a cot along the wall, smiling woozily at him for a minute before her eyes drifted shut again.

             "Have you gotten ahold of her dad yet?" Peter asked in a low voice and Ned shook his head, eyes going wide and excited as he stared past Peter. Peter turned to see Tony approaching with a doctor in tow and a smile pulled at the corners of his lips despite his worry.

             "Alright, you two are coming with me to get some food that wasn't made here and she's going with the doctor for a more comprehensive exam, after which we can join her in her room. Sound good?"

             Peter nodded and elbowed Ned when he realized that he was frozen, mouth hanging open with a starstruck expression. Ned coughed and nodded enthusiastically, following Peter dumbly when he caught him by the arm and towed him after Tony.

             Tony led them across the street to a small schwarma restaurant and they settled into a booth that was squirreled away in the back corner.

             "Alright, explain," Tony said after they'd ordered, looking at Peter expectantly.

             Peter and Ned exchanged a glance before Peter hesitantly began, "It's kind of a long story-"

             "Then I guess you better start at the beginning," Tony replied calmly, taking a sip of his soda and leaning back in the booth.

             "MJ's mom died-" Ned blurted out, loudly and almost as though it was all one long word, and Peter winced as he glanced down at his hands where they were folded on the table.

             "Well, yeah, I guess that's about when- It was a little over a year ago. She was sick for a while, she needed a liver transplant but when she finally got one-" Peter broke off, glancing up at Tony and trying to clear his blurring vision. "She ended up having a stroke and there was nothing they could do."

             "It was horrible," Ned added softly, biting his lip as he remembered. "They thought- Her dad was sure they were out of the woods finally and when it all hit the fan he just kind of stopped. MJ had to organize the funeral and everything, Aunt May actually stepped in to help her after she saw how worried we were."

             Tony frowned sympathetically and propped his elbows on the tabletop, settling his chin in his hands thoughtfully as he listened. "You mentioned she'd been in the hospital before? What was she supposed to have quit?"

             "Her second job," Peter replied, scowling at his hands again. "Mr. Jones can't- He doesn't work anymore, he barely gets out of bed some days. It's not his fault, he's just-"

             "Broken," Ned finished sadly. "She's been working every second she isn't in school since her dad lost his job. She promised she'd quit the last time she ended up in the hospital- exhaustion, she barely eats and only gets two or three hours of sleep a night."

             Tony nodded sharply, a plan quickly coming together in his mind. "Where does she work?" he asked quickly, jotting down the answer as he called Happy.

             "Happy! Got a project for you, drop everything- I want you to buy the diner at the corner of 23rd and Main, tell the development team that they're to renovate it into a pro bono mental health clinic and we're gonna call it-" Tony broke off and snapped his fingers at Peter to catch his attention, mouthing a demand for her mother's name impatiently. "The Joanna Jones Memorial Clinic."

             Ned and Peter exchanged a stunned look when Tony hung up the phone as their food arrived. Tony took a huge bite and made a satisfied sound, grinning around his mouthful at Peter. "What? Oh, I guess I should ask, she goes to your science-y school for smarty pants right? She's smart? Capable? How're her grades?"

             "MJ's the smartest person I know," Ned replied, voice muffled by his own bite. "She naps through half the classes we have together and still skates by with straight A's. She helps me with Peter's sui- Er, I mean-"

             Ned broke off with a guilty look toward Peter and Peter snorted. "She helps Ned add things to Karen sometimes."

             "What about stuff like chemistry, does she help you with your web fluid?" Tony asked after a quick suspicious look at Ned. He had a feeling it had been Ned that had helped Peter fish out the original tracker in his suit but it wasn't the time to strike the fear of God in him.

             "Not my web fluid but-" Peter glanced at Ned with a shrug. "Sometimes when money's tight she helps Ned make synthetic insulin so he can skip the prescription price. He tried for years to get the formula right, she spent one night poring over his data and tweaked it the next morning."

             "Yeah," Ned jumped in excitedly, "MJ's the best, I probably would have died last year when my mom got sick and couldn't work if she hadn't helped me figure out where I was going wrong."

             "Good," Tony responded absently, making a mental note to have Friday bill Ned's insulin costs to him and set it on an automatic refill because, while it was immensely impressive that they were capable of making a substitute at all, they shouldn't have to. They finished the food quickly and Tony got a carry out bag for MJ before they headed back across the street to check in.

             "Peter! Ned!" MJ cried out, pushing up in the bed till she was sitting and narrowing her eyes at Tony over Peter's shoulder when he rushed her for a hug. "So I wasn't just seeing things earlier, what's _he_ doing here?"

             "MJ, hey- C'mon, he's here to help," Peter hissed into her hair as he squeezed her tightly. "You gotta take it easy, you're really scaring me!"

             "Help?" she repeated skeptically and Tony grinned widely at her.

             "How's a paid internship with a world renowned industry leader and superhe-"

             "Not interested," MJ said darkly, still glaring at Tony. "I know I can't afford this room, these tests, it's all too much. What did you do?"

             "MJ!" Peter yelped, shooting Tony an apologetic look. "What-"

             "Peter, it's fine. Let her say what she needs to say," Tony interrupted him, maintaining eye contact with MJ's fierce stare.

             "I already have a job."

             "Oh, that sweet little diner?" Tony asked casually, eyes sharpening slightly in a way that made MJ's widen. "Yeah, it seems that property recently changed ownership and will be closing for renovations immediately."

             "You can't just swoop in and-"

             "I can and I did, can you _really_ synthesize a substitute for insulin that works?"

             "Ned did most of the work," she mumbled, glancing away for the first time. "I just spotted the problem. I don't want your charity."

             "Charity? Wouldn't dream of it darling," Tony exclaimed with a trademark wink he'd always relied on to melt even the frostiest of reporters. "I want you for your big beautiful brain, anything else is just a tertiary benefit."

             MJ snorted, "The name's Michelle, MJ to my friends. Never dear, sweetie, hun, precious, cutie, or darling."

             "Noted, so Karen? I saw two distinct coders in my original programming, were you the one who taught her how to be sarcastic or the one who unlocked the extra protocols?"

             MJ frowned at him for just a second. "Sarcastic, but why would you give a rats ass about that? Any fifth grader with a keyboard and access to YouTube could figure out how to do that."

             Tony shrugged and wandered over to peer at her chart distractedly. "That? Sure, that wasn't too impressive- funny for sure but what really caught my interest was the way the same person who coded the sarcasm into her speech centers went through the protocols I was having trouble finishing the configuration for and completed all of them. I could use someone like you in the lab MJ-"

             She crossed her arms and glowered. "It's Michelle."

             "Michelle," Tony amended easily, waving Peter off when his mouth opened like he was going to chastise her. "Whattaya say? I'll pay triple your salary at the- actually, that was a diner. You can't have made more than minimum-"

             "Thanks but I don't care _what_ you're paying, and I didn't ask you for this room. I don't owe you anything and it's going to stay that way," she snapped, half glancing toward Peter before catching herself and reestablishing eye contact.

             It dawned on him suddenly, what was going on here, and Tony set her chart back down before moving up to sit in the low chair next to her bed so that she was looking down at him. She observed him suspiciously as he leaned forward and looked up at her earnestly.

             "I want to be very clear Miss Jones. If you were to take this paid internship with me, you would be compensated generously for your contributions but in absolutely no way do you owe me anything other than your honesty and your astounding ability to spot exactly what part of the whole isn't working. I have a number of projects I've been dabbling with over the last few decades of free time that I stalled out on for some reason or another. I'd like you to go over them for me on the weekends, get rid of the junk and fix or set aside the things with potential. Peter can help out whenever he's not working on his own shit."

             MJ's eyes had softened slightly at the praise but she shook her head shortly. "I can't just work somewhere on the weekends, your lab is like a two hour drive and I need full-"

             "There would be a room prepared for you to utilize on Friday and Saturday nights, you will be paid from the moment you arrive to the moment you leave which I think you'll find ends up giving you eight ish hours of overtime give or take a few hours depending on when the two of you leave Sunday. You and your father will receive full benefits and Stark Industries covers the tab for it because otherwise most of our employees would be paying us, even with our generous payrates."

             "You're not gonna buy me off Stark. I don't care how much you pay me, if you hurt Peter-"

             "MJ!" Peter yelped, looking horrified and Tony frowned at him before turning his attention back to her.

             "There will be a section in the hiring papers that I'll highlight that'll specify that in the event that you witness anything you feel to be overtly threatening or damaging to Peter or anyone else under my employment for that matter you're to report it to the CEO Pepper Potts, you can believe she won't be on my side and she certainly won't cut me a break. At that point, you will be awarded your own research funding to do whatever you want with and either given your own independent lab space or a spot at any Stark facility you want."

             She stared blankly at him, looking a little stunned as she chewed on her lip thoughtfully.

             "I don't want him hurt any more than you do Miss Jones," he said firmly, leaning back in the chair a little and inclining his head towards her as he continued, "I want you to protect him however you think best. You won't be punished in any way, I swear it."

             "MJ, c'mon, you'll get to meet Shuri," Peter hissed, fingers digging excitedly into her arm at the thought.

             "Alright, you got a deal." A grin lurked at the edges of her lips and she looked away to hide the way her expression gentled with excitement.

             "Fantastic, I'll have someone draw up the paperwork and deliver it to you asap. You can start next weekend, if you feel up to it. Peter, I'll be on the roof whenever you're ready- I have a few calls to make so don't rush yourself on my account."

             Tony's hand settled warmly on Peter's shoulder for a moment as he strode out of the room with a crooked grin and a wayward finger gun.

             "You didn't have to do that," Peter muttered to MJ, cheeks red as he glanced mournfully in the direction Tony had disappeared in.

             MJ rolled her eyes dramatically at him and said calmly, "Double P, let's be serious for a second, getting your friends and family on his side or dependent on his generosity could be seen as-"

             "Well it's not like that," Peter snapped, fighting another wave of uncertainty toward his own pushy behavior. "I'm the one who's always taking it one step further, he's not the aggressor. It's stupid that everyone's worried about me when what I'm doing could hurt him way more than he could ever hurt me. It's not fair that all the risk is his, that's all."

             MJ tilted her head as she weighed his words and finally nodded at him briefly. "I hadn't thought about it like that, I guess I could see that being a little frustrating but Peter- He's an adult."

             "I know, I- He's just, he's really damaged MJ," Peter said, voice a little rough and uncertain as he continued, "I know technically as the teenager I'm the traditionally vulnerable party here, but I'm pretty sure I could- I dunno, it's kinda like he could break apart at any minute but also like he forgets to eat or solves nightmares with another pot of coffee and he's maybe not great at getting to the result he wants but he's always trying to do the right thing, the best thing for everyone and he doesn't seem to get how _good_ he is."

             "You can't always fix people, people his age don't really change-"

             "You don't get it, I get that he's the adult but sometimes- the way he looks at me right before he lets himself kiss me- I get the feeling that if it came right down to it, I could shatter him much more devastatingly than he could ever hope to damage me." Peter cleared his throat and blinked until his vision went back to normal. "I'm not stupid, I see who he is- he doesn't really hide his flaws, I just want to help him."

             "With your dick?" she asked, quirking an eyebrow and grinning tentatively at him.

             "Yes, he's also hot as fuck and I want to jump his bones," Peter groaned, letting out a loud exasperated sigh before sticking his tongue out at her and returning her grin. "But I actually genuinely like reminding him that he's not worthless, and Friday tells me his alcohol consumption is down by thirty percent since he called me the first time. Even if he wasn't receptive per say, I would still want to help Friday keep him fed and sleeping at least a few nights a week."

             "Peter, the only way I will ever say a word is if you ask me to yourself, in person, and you can honestly convince me you won't regret it. Deal?" MJ stuck a hand out and Peter grabbed it quickly, leaning in to hug her with a softly mumbled 'Thanks'. Ned's phone beeped from his pocket and the three of them jumped.

             "Sorry," Ned blurted, tugging out his phone and giving it a confused stare. "It's a text from the pharmacy telling me that my prescription is ready to be picked up, it says something about auto-fill? That's- I mean, it has to be a mistake. I was waiting till next week when I'd be able to afford it, I'm just gonna call really quick. Be right back guys!"

             Peter pulled his phone out and shot off a quick text as they waited for Ned to reappear.

              **Peter's Cell[7:04 PM]** Ned's insulin? Is that you?

             Ned came stumbling back into the room with wide amazed eyes a few minutes later and Peter's phone buzzed. "You guys, oh my God- You're never gonna believe this!"

              **Tony's Cell[7:07 PM]** No idea what you could possibly be referring to

              **Tony's Cell[7:07 PM]** ;)

             Peter stood, beaming over at Ned before bounding over to hug him. "I betcha I will!"

             "They said it was paid for the next thirty years, he's crazy! Do you have any idea-" Ned screeched excitedly.

             "I'm gonna head up there and thank him for you," Peter chirped with a wink. "I'll see you both Monday!"

             Peter made his way up to the roof, remembering abruptly that they'd taken the jet and the flight time had been impossibly short. Tony was standing at the edge of the roof, smoking a joint like it was a cigarette as he spoke quickly into his cell. Peter wandered up behind him, making enough noise not to startle him when he hugged him from behind but not enough to be heard on the call.

             One of Tony's trapped arms came up to trail his fingers absently over where Peter's arms were locked around his chest and he ended the call quickly, turning in Peter's arms to return the hug and nudging him toward the jet. Peter caught him by the wrist and dragged him into the jet at a light jog, he'd just remembered the jet was auto piloted and couldn't be bothered with something like composure.

             Tony chuckled when Peter tugged him around and shoved him gently down onto one of the padded bench seats. Tony relaxed into the cushioned seat, tipping his head back to look up at Peter when he planted a knee in the cushion next to Tony's hip and swung the other over his slightly spread thighs so that he was perched delicately in Tony's lap. Peter shivered when warm palms settled on the backs of his calves where they were pressed along the outsides of Tony's thighs, thumbs slowly dragging back and forth with just enough pressure to tickle through the material of his jeans.

             Peter hummed softly in satisfaction and he leaned forward to press his forehead against Tony's with a small sigh. "That feels amazing, thank you for today Tony. For everything, with the mission and about not prying and then what you're doing for MJ is just- And on top of everything, Ned's insulin?"

             Peter pressed a soft kiss to the corner of Tony's lips and grinned at the tiny breathy noise that escaped before Tony swallowed hard and said in a low insistent tone, "I didn't do it for this."

             Peter brushed the tip of his nose along the side of Tony's as he moaned helplessly and swayed as close as he could without quite touching his lips to Tony's. "I know you didn't, but please though- Do you think I could maybe kiss you anyways?"

             Tony's thumbs dug into Peter's calves and he followed when Peter retreated a little, keeping it so their lips were constantly almost touching before he responded, "Like I've been able to say no to you yet?"

             Peter leaned in the last millimeter to let his tongue flick out to lick playfully at the seam of Tony's lips as he maneuvered around nimbly, pulling Tony far enough away from the back of the bench that he could easily lock his legs around Tony's hips.

             "Fuck, Friday take us home," Tony gasped out, hands flying up to frame Peter's face and pull him back in to a better angle. Peter moaned responsively into the kiss and Tony's hands fumbled at the button on Peter's borrowed jeans. "Let's get you out of these before they get too uncomfortable, yeah?"

             Peter shimmied out of his jeans and leaned in to flick the button on Tony's jeans open, they soon joined Peter's in the center of the private jet as it rumbled with the take off. Peter climbed back into Tony's lap and locked his legs back around his waist, ducking back in to kiss him softly. He sucked Tony's bottom lip into his mouth and nipped at it lightly before he slipped his tongue in past his teeth to tease at the roof of his mouth.

             Tony made a strangled noise into the kiss and his hips twitched up reflexively, both of them freezing when it brought their hips into alignment. Peter forced himself not to do anything to push them past kissing, determined to follow Tony's boundaries better. After a few more minutes of languid making out, they were both breathing hard and Tony's hips were hitching up in search of friction uncontrollably.

             "Tell me," Peter groaned desperately, staring down at where they were both visibly hard and biting his lip hard. "Tell me what you want? Or you could just- I don't know how much longer I can be good, I want you so much Mr. Stark I can barely think."

             "We really should slo-"

             "I know, please Tony- I know, it's fine. Let's just keep kissing, I'll- I'll be good, I promise," Peter whimpered against Tony's lips, feverishly kissing him again until they were both panting again. "Please?"

             "Fuck," Tony grunted, reaching between them with a shaky hand to pull himself through the slit in his underwear before reaching over to do the same for Peter. He let his fingers tickle up the underside of Peter's hard length as he lifted his hand toward Peter's mouth. Peter let out a keening moan, cock twitching needily at the light stimulation.

             "Fuck, you're so fucking gorgeous- Lick," Tony ordered breathlessly, biting his lip at the feel of Peter licking at his palm. "It'll feel better if my palm is wet, you'll see."

             Tony spit into his other palm and slicked his own length quickly before reaching out to yank Peter an inch or two closer. He pulled his hand away from Peter's mouth and leaned in kiss him as he wrapped his fingers around the base of their cocks, pressing the undersides together as he bucked into his fist. Peter's cock pulsed against his own and Tony growled, "Not yet."

             "Wha- No, please, I'm so- Fuck, sir!" Peter stammered, burying his face in Tony's neck and trembling violently as he tried to hold back even as Tony's pace didn't slow.

             "Not yet."

             "Plea-Tony, I can't- Please tell me I can cum, please-"

             "No-Fuck, not yet," Tony gasped out, feeling his climax creeping up on him. "A little longer kid, almost there."

             Peter pulled back to look at him desperately, eyes blurring with the need to release the built up energy that was twisting hotly in his aching tight muscles. "Da-oh, fu- Please Daddy, I ca-" Peter broke off with a sobbing moan, screwing his eyes shut and biting his lip as his muscles spasmed in protest. "Ple-e-e-e-ease!"

             "Ah, Jesus- Fuck, okay- Now, Peter! C'mon," Tony choked out as the first wave of his climax crashed over him. Peter let out a broken wailing moan and hid his face in Tony's neck again as the world around him whited out with the force of his orgasm. They stayed like that until their breathing evened back out and Tony jumped slightly at the sound of Friday's patient voice.

             "We have arrived back at the compound, you're free to exit when you're ready."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you so so much for all the encouraging and beautiful comments, I must confess I got a tad side-tracked with the new Spider-Man game for a week or two and it definitely delayed me finishing this! Thanks for sticking with me, I'm working on the next chapter and also have several other starker oneshot[Odin please let me successfully tell a complete story in 10K words or less again] ideas plotted out as well! As always, let me know what you think of the newest developments <3

**Author's Note:**

> *sheepish* Hi you guys... I'm sorry this took so long, TLDR I struggle with depression periodically and I've been having a rough time finding the mental energy to write for long periods with my schedule in the last month or so. I promise I'm still working on this bit by bit though and I'll do my best to get the next chapter out in the next two weeks. I begin a new schedule this week where I'm able to have an extra day off in exchange for working some longer hours on the days I'm there so that will enable me to devote at least one full day to writing a week! [8/18/18]
> 
> Yikes, so I told you all I was starting a new schedule and then I ended up in a training program that put me into overtime and the time flew right by me. Just gonna change my username to PerpetuallySorryToKeepYouWaiting and be done with it hahahaha (But I really am genuinely sorry that it always takes so much longer than I know that it could((if I could just function at 100% all the time)) _Thank you_ for sticking with me, I promise this series will be finished!)
> 
> I'm aiming to have it be about the same length as the first one so keep an eye out for the next update and, as always, let me know what you think- your feedback always brightens my days and fuels my progress :)
> 
> And remember to take care of yourselves friends, you're all wonderful. Thank you for loving things, people who **love** are the best kind of people.


End file.
